winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Irresistible Winx
Irresistible Winx is a song featured as the finale song of the seventh season and is heard in "The Power of the Fairy Animals". Lyrics |-|English= Sparkling lights Our wings are glowing of glory We're the Winx We're magic and you know it Come on now It's time to join our story We're the magic Winx So irresistible Strong and proud Our wings are burning on fire We're the Winx And you can feel our power Get it up We're gettin' higher and higher Hey Hey Hey The irresistible Winx There is a power in your heart A kind of magic Free your mind and light your spark Now you can fly across the stars It's now or never You and me against the dark It's like a dream come true We're dancing in the blue Best friends forever it's me and you Together Sparkling lights Our wings are glowing of glory We're the Winx We're magic and you know it Come on now It's time to join our story We're the magic Winx So irresistible Strong and proud Our wings are burning on fire We're the Winx And you can feel our power Get it up We're gettin' higher and higher Hey Hey Hey The irresistible Winx So take my hand we'll find a way We're gonna make it 'Cause you can give me back my smile Let sing and dance the night away We're gonna party Cool and shining that's our style It's like a dream come true We're dancing in the blue Best friends forever it's me and you Together Sparkling lights Our wings are glowing of glory We're the Winx We're magic and you know it Come on now It's time to join our story We're the magic Winx So irresistible Strong and proud Our wings are burning on fire We're the Winx And you can feel our power Get it up We're gettin' higher and higher Hey Hey Hey The irresistible Winx Stomp your feet We're dancing into the fire Feel the beat Let's keep the faith and fly higher We're the Winx Our friendship will last forever oh uh oh uh oh! Together Sparkling lights Our wings are glowing of glory We're the Winx We're magic and you know it Come on now It's time to join our story We're the magic Winx So irresistible Strong and proud Our wings are burning on fire We're the Winx And you can feel our power Get it up We're gettin' higher and higher Hey Hey Hey The irresistible Winx |-|Italian= Splendono le nostre ali nel cielo Siamo winx Amiche per davvero Magiche scintille di arcobaleno Queste siamo noi Irresistibili Brillano le nostre ali di stelle Siamo winx Noi spirito ribelle Principesse ogni avventura piu' belle Hey hey hey Irrsistibili winx Apri il tuo cuore alla magia Come d'incanto Libera la fantasia Ti avvolge un'onda di energia E in un istante La tua forza e' anche la mia Cosa succedera'? Il sogno e' gia' realta' Niente e nessuno ci fermera' Insieme Splendono le nostre ali nel cielo Siamo winx Amiche per davvero Magiche scintille di arcobaleno Queste siamo noi Irresistibili Brillano le nostre ali di stelle Siamo winx Noi spirito ribelle Principesse ogni avventura piu' belle Hey hey hey Irrsistibili winx L'aria si accende intorno a noi E questa festa Sara' bella piu' che mai Sorridi e canta insieme a noi Dai tieni il ritmo Balla e non fermarti mai La musica che va Il sogno e' gia' realta' Niente e nessuno ci fermera' Insieme Splendono le nostre ali nel cielo Siamo winx Amiche per davvero Magiche scintille di arcobaleno Queste siamo noi Irresistibili Brillano le nostre ali di stelle Siamo winx Noi spirito ribelle Principesse ogni avventura piu' belle Hey hey hey Irrsistibili winx Siamo winx Amiche per sognare Credici Dai forza lasciati andare Siamo winx Insieme oggi e per sempre Oh uh oh uh oh! Splendono le nostre ali nel cielo Siamo winx Amiche per davvero Magiche scintille di arcobaleno Queste siamo noi Irresistibili Brillano le nostre ali di stelle Siamo winx Noi spirito ribelle Principesse ogni avventura piu' belle Hey hey hey Irrsistibili winx Trivia *The Italian title of the song, "Irresistibili Winx", literally means "Irresistible Winx". *This song was featured in a part of the Season 7 trailer. *This song was believed to be the new transformation song because it was heard in the trailer when the Winx Club transformed in Butterflix. *Its instrumental version is heard in World of Winx as a background music. *Its instrumental version is heard in the first Season 7 DVD. *This song is the twelfth and final one to be heard in the seventh season. **The first one is We're Magic All the Way. **The second one is Love Is All Around. **The third one is The Magic World of Winx. **The fourth one is Butterflix Power. **The fifth one is Wild and Free. **The sixth one is Children of Nature. **The seventh one is Tynix. **The eighth one is Shine Like a Diamond. **The ninth one is Mon Ami, My Friend. **The tenth one is We Were Born to Fly. **The eleventh one is So Wonderful Winx. *On February 2, 2016, the second part of the song was released in the Winx Club's Official Italian YouTube Channel in the video Winx Club - Concorso "A ritmo di magia". *This song is the twelfth and to date last song featured in the seventh season to have its complete version officially released on YouTube. **The first song is We're Magic All the Way. **The second song is Love Is All Around. **The third song is Butterflix Power. **The fourth song is Wild and Free. **The fifth song is Shine Like a Diamond. **The sixth song is Children of Nature. **The seventh song is The Magic World of Winx. **The eighth song is Tynix. **The ninth song is So Wonderful Winx. **The tenth song is Mon Ami, My Friend. **The eleventh song is We Were Born to Fly. *On July 8, 2016, the full song was released in the Winx Club's Official YouTube Channels in the video called Winx Club - Season 7 - Song EP.26 - Irresistible. *An instrumental was heard in PopStars! when the Winx were getting their instruments ready. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:World of Winx Songs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Games Songs Category:Winx Club: Alfea Butterflix Adventures